wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Arlo
supposed to be my ideal future self when i reach her age Intro= song lyric "small quote" song lyric Mature content warning if needed. Small, vague blurb about the character. song lyric |-|Main= song lyric BIG quote song lyric aesthetic music Arlo is Anaphora's secondary sona. Please don't use without permission, don't steal, don't copy the code, you know, what everyone says. Little blurb about character. Soundcloud links to major theme songs. song lyric song lyric Appearance. Arlo gives off an aura of a carefree spirit. A soft, almost pastel gold lines her scales, turning brighter and more metallic when she's had a bit of sun. An even lighter tan coats her wing membranes and underbelly, while her horns, ruff, and claws are a soft sepia. Their eyes are a much bolder brown, glancing at everything, noticing almost every detail of Arlo's surroundings. A few brown freckles spot their face and shoulders, and black outlines of diamonds similar to Blister's go down the sides of their neck. A few splatter-like spots of the same color can be found on their shoulders, arms, and at the end of her tail. Arlo is quite tall, especially for a dragon assigned female at birth. They are relatively thin, not to the point of unhealtiness, but if they were to lose a few, it might not be for the best. Despite her height, she is relatively small in many other aspects of her body: wings, tail, etc. They smile more often than not, revealing a slight dimple on their right cheek. She uses makeup strictly on rare occasions. A plain colored shirt or sometimes a skirt or a dress, is all Arlo really needs, except for a flannel shirt or two. Sometimes, they wear a sports bra to make themself look flatter in order to reduce dysphoria. song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Personality. Even though she seems to wear her heart on her sleeve, Arlo is actually a very private person. She doesn't reveal all of herself immediately, maybe or maybe not because of her social anxiety. There was a point when they could barely manage talking to another dragon, but they've made progress. Speaking to others is definitely less terrifying, and they are able to manage and break the fear that's still there. Going without saying, they are extremely introverted. Large groups of people are a no-no, and other than seeing close friends or going to a few select groups she feels truly understand her, she rarely leaves her front door. They don't hate communication, but it tires them out, and she ends up needing a lot of alone time to recharge. Arlo is good at seeing the world from multiple sides. They are very empathetic, and it is very easy for them to imagine and even feel the emotions of others. She has a strong moral compass that the would never go against. The wrongs of the world are cruel, and when someone does the right thing, it becomes a bit more bearable. She follows her heart; Arlo's intuition knows the way. She is good at knowing what should work, but, sometimes to her fault, what has worked in the past is little more than a whisper. Additionally, logic can seem to be a faraway memory. They try to think of logical solutions, and now, they find it much easier to be factual than before. Still, they still have a long way to go. Arlo makes sense of her surroundings by making connections that oftentimes seem abstract to others. Maybe because it's her synesthesia, which, for her, connects colors to anything one could think of. But Arlo believes it's unrelated; it's just how their mind works. Arlo suffers from multiple types of anxiety and PTSD, but she tries not to let these control her life. They tend to keep this private, especially the latter. Even they know this isn't good, they tend to keep problems to themself. Even with sickness, they oftentimes don't tell anyone they don't feel good until they're about to puke. song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric History. text song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Abilities and Weaknesses. text song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Relationships. text song lyric song lyric song lyric song lyric Trivia. text song lyric song lyric |-|Playlist= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric |-|Gallery= song lyric "small quote" song lyric pictures go here. song lyric |-|Credits= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA) Category:Mentally Unwell